


Determination

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know anything about love,” he’d say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

“I love you,” she would whisper when she was human. She didn’t understand what she was speaking about at the time, all she knew back then was that it _felt_ like she was _supposed_ to love him.  
  
He’d scoff and tell her she’s being naïvely human and he would place his hands delicately around her neck, squeezing slightly. He’d kiss her then and she’d whisper the words once more as she struggled to breathe.  
  
“You don’t know anything about love,” he’d say after the second time. “I know love and this…this isn’t it.”  
  
She hated that he thought he could dictate what love was and what it wasn’t. She hated that he could dismiss her feelings like that. She _hated_ that he thought she knew nothing about love. She didn’t tell him any of this, however. She just pretended he hadn’t spoken and let him put an arm lazily around her waist as she stared at the wall until he fell asleep.  
  
“I love you,” she’d say a third and final time after he was asleep.  
  
And Caroline would smile as Damon pulled her closer in his sleep.  
  
 _I love you._


End file.
